


片段

by Auroraprio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraprio/pseuds/Auroraprio
Summary: *普通人米 × 国家英 + ABO*还是很想写这种设定x*R*极度OOC!!!*没有文笔 是个片段 可能会写全文吧*感谢您的阅读





	片段

**Author's Note:**

> *普通人米 × 国家英 + ABO
> 
> *还是很想写这种设定x
> 
> *R
> 
> *极度OOC!!!
> 
> *没有文笔 是个片段 可能会写全文吧
> 
> *感谢您的阅读

阿尔弗雷德最终在办公桌后找到了英格兰。他的祖国坐在地上那层厚厚的毯子上，背倚着桌侧，不自觉地扭动着身体贴近木质的桌子要给自己降温。他黑色的西装外套被揉皱了扔在一边，领带松松垮垮苟延残喘，领口足足开了三颗扣子，露出精致的锁骨和大面积因情热而泛红的肌肤。他闭着眼，金色的睫毛随着他的呼吸一颤一颤，像摇曳不定的阳光，而阿尔弗雷德不自觉地开始幻想那金色阳光之下的一双春日似的绿眸是如何浸透了伦敦阴霾天气的迷蒙。

英国白色的衬衫已经被汗水浸湿了一片又一片，他的下半身更是糟糕——裆部鼓鼓胀胀，从被洇成深色的大片布料上不难猜测出那裁量得恰到好处的西裤内里是如何混乱淫靡的场面。

更让阿尔弗雷德口干舌燥的是——他发觉他的祖国，即便发情到这种地步，即便全身上下透露着渴求的气息，他西裤上的皮带也完全没有一丝一毫被解开的迹象!他的祖国傲慢又矜持，他蔑视情欲，耻于自渎——即使他敏感得过分，仅仅几下隔着衣料的磨蹭便使他抵达了高潮。

太辣了。阿尔弗雷德惭愧地接受了"对着自己的祖国硬了起来"的事实。

他二十多岁，能成为国家意识体身侧的保镖必然经过一系列特殊训练。Omega发情期的状况他不是没见过，他总是擅长很好地控制自己的气味，毕竟阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯一向以非人的自控力著称。可当这位英格兰英雄面对他的处于发情期的、毫无防御能力的、软成了一滩玫瑰味的水的祖国时，他发现他毫无对策。

他硝烟味的信息素开始不受控制地溢出，迫不及待要和馥郁的玫瑰花香纠缠，迫不及待侵占房内一寸寸空间，迫不及待叫嚣着要征服和占有。

——不管怎么说，他也只是一位二十多岁Alpha。

金发的Omega国家感知到Alpha的信息素，茫然地抬眸寻找气味的来源——他的保镖，他的国民，阿尔弗雷德。

身上不正常的高热使他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，出于本能，这位帝国不自觉地挣扎着要站起身来靠近Alpha去乞求他的抚慰和救赎——可他实在力不从心。两次尝试无果后绿眼睛的Omega又一次不自觉而无辜地选择向Alpha求助。

"阿尔弗雷德…"英国说，嗓音沙哑低沉，那一刻被点名的阿尔弗雷德本人全身一阵战栗，他觉得他的阴茎像被舔了一口。

英国张着粉嫩的唇不轻不重地喘息，每次都呼出更加甜美的信息素，那双装了一个春天的绿眼睛里此刻满是情欲的渴求，平时苍白的脸上飞了两片红晕——上帝作证，他就像一朵漂亮的玫瑰花。

阿尔弗雷德的下定了决心用力呼出一口气，蹲下身来与他的祖国平视。他小心翼翼地呼吸，尽力避免因摄入过多Omega甜甜的信息素而失控。

可他的祖国不买他的账。阿尔弗雷德刚刚蹲下身来，英格兰便同磁铁的此极终于遇到了彼极似的粘了过去，头埋在他的贴身保镖的脖颈里一通狂嗅。阿尔弗雷德僵直了身子不敢动作，Omega芬芳的腺体就暴露在他的牙齿之下，他只要低头就可以轻易刺破。

“祖国，我——”阿尔弗雷德猛地刹住了话头，他的祖国竟然用舌头去舔他的Alpha腺体!阿尔弗雷德欲哭无泪，英国还在不自觉地在他身上蹭来蹭去索求更多的Alpha信息素，可他硬得都要爆炸了。

阿尔弗雷德撇过头了又深吸了一口气，下了决心把英国从他的身上扯了下来。背脊重新接触微凉的木质材料的时候英国有一瞬间茫然，但随后是愤怒，委屈——他想做爱!他要做爱!可这个Alpha拒绝了他!

英格兰不依不饶。他在阿尔弗雷德站起的一瞬间奋力拉住了他的手腕。Alpha没想到还有这一出，他无奈地回过头去，却被一片温暖覆上了唇。

他在吻他？

英格兰在吻他。

他的祖国在吻他!

阿尔弗雷德觉得脑子里轰的一声，他的祖国奋力用舌撬着他的唇要与他的舌纠缠，金色的睫毛几乎扫在他的脸上，徒增一阵阵的瘙痒。阿尔弗雷德忍无可忍——伦理和道德都见鬼去吧!此时此刻他们不是国家和国民，他们只是发情的Omega和渴求的Alpha。

他们互相用力拥着，打仗似的亲吻着，偌大的办公室里只剩唇舌纠缠的水声。英国被狠狠卡在桌子和他的Alpha国民之间，接吻的空隙他感觉到Alpha的手轻巧地解开他的皮带，径自向私密处探去。当英国的后庭被塞进第一根手指的时候，他闷哼着射了出来。

阿尔弗雷德结束了这个意乱情迷的吻。他凝视着自己祖国雾蒙蒙的眸子，咽了口口水，把自己的手指慢慢抽出。

他的祖国开始不乐意地哼哼，狭窄湿软的甬道也用力吸紧想要挽留——但他最终没留住这个意志力惊人的Alpha。

阿尔弗雷德脸上的潮红不比英格兰的低上几度，这让英格兰完全有自信认为下一秒Alpha的欲望就会毫不犹豫地捅进自己的后穴。想到那美妙的一刻，他兴奋又紧张，大腿不自觉地微微颤抖着。

可眼前的Alpha只是从桌子上的纸巾盒里抽了一张纸，坦然擦完了手上的Omega体液，而后正直地望向了正在发情的Omega。

“祖国，我觉得您需要抑制剂，要我去买吗？”阿尔弗雷德说。

英国因为刚刚的高潮清醒了不少，他早就知道抑制剂对他已经没了一点作用——他抬眸悄悄瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，又果断把自己的想法压下去。那是他的国民，发过誓热爱他效忠他的国民，他不能这么做，他必须离开阿尔弗雷德，在他被下一波更热更猛的情潮烧得失控之前。

“不必了，如果你真的想帮忙，替我把霍华德叫来吧。”英国最终这么说。

他不觉得自己的话有什么歧义，可房间里Alpha硝烟味的信息素的胁迫感一下子加了几倍，英国双腿发软又跌回了毯子上。

Alpha俯身向前，手抵上桌角将Omega禁锢在自己的阴影里，镜片后的一双蓝眼睛满满的警告。

霍华德，英格兰的秘书，一个Alpha。

“为什么是他？”阿尔弗雷德紧紧盯着他的祖国，他说的缓慢，语调低沉而危险。

可英国无法在意这些，他能感觉到又一丛火已经慢慢从小腹烧了上来，他烦躁得很，他必须尽快见了霍华德——以便推托一周内自己所有的事务!

他是国家意识体，他永远没有假期。

“他也知道你是Omega吗？”阿尔弗雷德稍稍俯下了身，他们两个人的鼻尖几乎贴在一起。

英国一阵战栗，他渴求Alpha硝烟味的信息素，渴求他粗暴又缠绵的吻，渴求他修长的手指，渴求他——狠狠的贯穿。

——但是他不能!英国咬紧下唇，迷蒙的绿眼睛里那份坚定又分外清明，他直视着Alpha大海似的眸子，那一刻他觉得自己是那片波涛汹涌的海里不堪一击的一只帆船。

“他知道，所以他应该过来。”英格兰攥紧了拳，遏制住自己想要亲吻的欲望——天哪，他离他这么近!他想要他，想得发疯。

他看见阿尔弗雷德眸里的那片海彻底失控。他被力气惊人的Alpha粗暴的拥进怀里， 紧接着是后颈上的一阵刺痛——他的国民强行标记了他，虽然只是暂时性。

Alpha霸道的信息素正源源不断地注入他的身体，英国颤抖着承受被标记后内心的绝对臣服感，他不会反抗——他不能反抗。

TBC.


End file.
